


Luna Torquill (podfic)

by darlingsweet



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsweet/pseuds/darlingsweet
Summary: thoughts on skins, blood, and choices you make; and the kind of person they make you





	Luna Torquill (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Luna Torquill ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/429368) by words-writ-in-starlight. 



Title: Luna Torquill

Author: words-writ-in-starlight

Reader: darlingsweet

Fandom: October Day

Rating: G

Length: 0:14:32

Link: [Luna](https://www.mediafire.com/file/wl68g7gjrfmen9p/Luna_Torquill.mp3/file) 


End file.
